


Countdown to the end

by daenaskullz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, just different doctors thinking about river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenaskullz/pseuds/daenaskullz
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor can still feel the sound of her inside the Tardis. She likes to think that good old Sexy did preserve the limpid trill of her laugh inbetween some dusty rooms, stored in the nicks of time, there to be held safely like a precious possession but never to be freed
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Countdown to the end

(13)

Sometimes the Doctor can still feel the sound of her inside the Tardis. She likes to think that good old Sexy did preserve the limpid trill of her laugh inbetween some dusty rooms, stored in the nicks of time, there to be held safely like a precious possession but never to be freed.  
The books River had added in the library, the dresses she had worn for oh so many nights together everywhere and anywhere, all those little traces that she had lived inside that Tardis, that she had lived in the Doctor’s life and made her home in there too.  
She could feel her arms holding her tight everytime she had to look in Graham’s face without knowing what to say or how to cheer him up from the dark veil that sometimes covered his eyes. “I miss someone too” she probably should have said, but this new person she had become wasn’t good with words.  
Oh but River would know, she always knew. 

Everytime the Doctor gets lost in memories of her dead wife, she snaps rapidly out of them to mark a new destination and starts switching buttons and pulling levers.  
“Where to?” Yaz asks her with too much candor. 

Away.  
Somewhere Else.  
Back to the start.

(12) 

This River of his, the one in the Now, is calm and serene like the day before a storm. She has fire in her hearts but its quenched just like his because they don’t need to burn anybody, not for a long while at least. 

This River of his, the one he proudly presents their new neighbours in Darillium as his wife, is safe and sound next to him, likes to teach him some hidden trivia about old civilisations he already knows and sometimes tells him how much she misses being a professor.

This River of his, the one whose hair is redder than it’s ever been – red as the first time he met her – smiles fondly as she tells him of her parents and the last Christmas she spent with them.  
She reads some short stories from Amelia Williams’ book to him while they’re resting on the couch.< /p>

This River is defiantly alive and bravely living day after day beside him, and he finds out that he no longer feels pain when looking at her.  
The memory of her dying isn’t as vivid as it was, and while he can still see clearly his careless River fixing up wires and crowing herself with death, he thinks more often than not of crowing her queen of some nation in this planet.  
“Oh darling I’d be a wonderful queen but I don’t need it right now” she always says when he suggests it. “Maybe someday” she adds, caressing his grey mane fondly.

This River of his, the one in the Now, makes him happy and God knows how much he hopes he does the same for her. 

(11)

They were supposed to spend a quiet evening at the opera but when was there ever a quiet day for them. Instead they had found themselves deep into another run, top hat in hand and curls in the wind.  
Puccini could wait, the Doctor thought, he will always be there waiting for them before the sound of that first note. 

They were able to help Jim the Fish save his island from an army of killer ants and they ended up absolutely and completely drenched. Her white edwardian dress was beyond repair, but it clinged nicely on her skin and it made him blush a bit. 

Jim had bowed to them and they had done the same, and before they could turn back to the Tardis he had offered River a branch from the blessed tree, “a gift for the goddess of the river” he had said, and she had laughed sincerely, without malice, as she kindly accepted it.  
She looked so bright and alive that the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh as well. River was like an explosion of vitality, and sometimes she was able to revive his dead hearts as well. 

"Does it matter?" A voice in his head kept saying. "She’s dead and gone and you’re a careless idiot".

But he knows it’s pointless really to fight it because it happens to everyone and it happens when you least expect it. He falls for her and curses his damn self for even thinking he could avoid it. 

(10)

When he saw her again for he first time after the Library, she was one of the guests for the Pangalactic Conference of Human History in the year 56th.  
She gave a speech about human heritage and he thought it was beautiful: her eyes were sincere and her mind was all sparkles.  
She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a light touch of her hand on his arm. 

"So you did come to see me, you old sap" she cheered with a soft look in her eyes "you said you would never put foot into an archeology conference, not even dead"  
He had seen her die few weeks ago and here she was, breathing and living and driving him mad. He stopped for a while, for a long and infinite second of his time he tried to understand how painful this would always be for him. She caught something in his glance and looked quizzically at him, all furrowed brows and quick green eyes full of wonder.  
"Well I was invited" he blurted suddenly to her speechless face. 

Well of course, turned out it was all a trap from a cybertroop and they had to run again. Not his first run and still not her last.  
They ended up on asgardian fields in the end. She picked a basket from God knows where in the Tardis and made him a flowercrown with the iridescent blossoms of the fields.

After a while the pain became more bearable, nothing more than a little sting every time she smiled

**Author's Note:**

> OK that was a ride!  
> It's my first work in english here and to be honest, it's my first fan work in a while. It's just the first tv couple that stole my heart and I wanted to write something for them.. I hope you liked it and if there's some mistakes please let me notice!


End file.
